


Innamorare tanto

by Nike Fujitaka (NikeR)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Fujitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Eiji... l’aereo... sembra che ci siano dei problemi a bordo, non ho capito bene, Shuichiro era agitato...”</i><br/>Tutti guardavano il ragazzo con crescente preoccupazione.<br/>“Dov’è Oishi?” domandò Kawamura.<br/>“Quando mi ha chiamato stava andando all’aeroporto.”
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innamorare tanto

**Author's Note:**

> Ripescata tra i meandri del pc per Maridichallenge/Fiumidiparole.  
> Partecipa al COW-T per il prompt **Qualcosa di vecchio** Un fandom, o una ship, su cui hai scritto in passato, ma non scrivi da un po' (per es. un anno).  
>  PoT è un fandom talmente vecchio che non ricordo nemmeno quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ci ho scritto. Penso nel 2010. XD  
> E partecipa anche alla challenge **#Lostinfanfiction**.
> 
> No betareader. Anche poco senso, mi sa. XD

Era domenica pomeriggio, gli ex campioni della Seishun Gakuen Jr. High avevano deciso di ritrovarsi per un’uscita insieme dopo tanto tempo.  
Sarebbero dovuti esserci tutti tranne Eiji che sarebbe arrivato dopo, all’aeroporto, di ritorno da una breve vacanza a Kyoto.  
“Ehilà, Taka-san!” salutò Momo quando il ragazzo arrivò, poi si guardò stupito intorno “Fuji non è con te?!” domandò.  
“No, non l’ho sentito oggi,” rispose.  
“Non c’è nemmeno Oishi,” fece notare Ryoma.  
“Sarà già all’aeroporto...” disse Inui facendo sorridere i compagni.  
“Ragazzi!” la voce preoccupata di Fuji fece voltare tutti di scatto.  
Shusuke stava correndo velocemente verso di loro.  
“Cos’è successo?!” domandarono tutti insieme mentre lui si fermava a riprendere fiato.  
“Eiji... l’aereo... sembra che ci siano dei problemi a bordo, non ho capito bene, Shuichiro era agitato...”  
Tutti guardavano il ragazzo con crescente preoccupazione.  
“Dov’è Oishi?” domandò Kawamura.  
“Quando mi ha chiamato stava andando all’aeroporto.”  
“Come ha fatto Oishi a saperlo?!” domandò Ryoma.  
“Uno dei piloti è il marito della sorella di Eiji; lei è stata informata da un collega... e lo ha detto a Oishi.”  
“La sorella di Eiji sa...?” chiese Momoshiro stupito.  
“Non lo so... forse. E’ un genio quella donna.”  
“Se lo dici tu, Fuji, non possiamo far altro che crederci.”

***

_“Domenica? Ci sarò!” aveva annunciato esultante Eiji.  
“Sicuro che non ti crei problemi con i tuoi? In fondo sei lì per il loro anniversario.”  
“No, non preoccuparti... Tanto sarei sempre dovuto tornare prima di loro.”  
“Va bene... Allora ci vediamo domenica.”  
“_Yep _!”_

Oishi si era diretto all’aeroporto quasi senza riflettere, anche lì non avrebbe potuto far nulla, ma in qualche modo si sentiva più vicino a lui.  
Una volta arrivato si diresse all’ufficio informazioni dove gli dissero che era tutto sotto controllo e che non doveva preoccuparsi, ma non ci riusciva.  
Continuava a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto insistere per farlo rimanere a festeggiare con i suoi genitori, anche se avrebbe voluto rivederlo e abbracciarlo già il giorno di quella telefonata.  
Stava camminando su e giù da almeno un quarto d’ora, non curandosi di chi intorno lo guardava nervoso o lo prendeva per matto o qualsiasi altra cosa stessero pensando.  
Una mano si posò dolcemente sulla sua spalla e lui si girò di scatto pronto ad assalire chiunque fosse, ma a dispetto dei propri propositi, quando vide il volto serio e preoccupato di Momoshiro, si lasciò andare in un sospiro e l’abbracciò nascondendo la testa nella sua spalla.  
Né Takeshi né uno degli altri ragazzi dissero qualcosa, aspettando che l’amico si riprendesse un po’.  
“Sto facendo una tragedia per nulla, vero?” disse Oishi tentando una risata sarcastica, ancora rivolto alla spalla di Momoshiro.  
“È normale essere preoccupati.” rispose lui.  
“Non devi fartene una colpa. Comunque, hanno detto che non ci dovrebbero essere altri guai. Stanno arrivando e atterreranno solo con un leggero ritardo,” aggiunse Fuji con un sorridendo appena; era appena tornato dal parlare a sua volta da un addetto al pubblico.

***

Nonostante i suoi amici attorno a lui, Oishi non riusciva a calmarsi. Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa; avrebbe voluto insistere che il suo ragazzo restasse con la sua famiglia; avrebbe voluto essere su quell’aereo con lui, così che almeno potessero essere assieme. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, ma il solo fatto di essere lì con lui, stringergli la mano, lo avrebbe reso più sereno; e se le cose non fossero andate bene, almeno sarebbero stati insieme.   
Scosse la testa. Non doveva pensare in negativo; il loro genio aveva detto che avrebbero solo fatto un po’ di ritardo, doveva avere solo pazienza. Niente di complicato, era sempre stato facile per lui non farsi prendere dal panico. Peccato che ora riguardasse Eiji e non era per niente così facile. Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse successo qualcosa di grave? Se non avrebbe più potuto vederlo e parlargli?   
Una mano sulla spalla lo fece voltare, Takashi lo stava fissando con un lieve sorriso.   
“Scusate se non sono molto partecipe e...”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo.”   
Tezuka lo stava fissando serio, sempre estremamente composto, ma si ritrovò a sospirare sollevato e infine sorrise. Erano tutti lì per lui, non poteva andare male.

***

_“E’ in arrivo il volo ITM-HND da Kyoto. Lo sbarco sarà al gate sette.”_

Al sentire la voce dall’alto parlante, Oishi si guardò intorno cercando tra la gente la strada per raggiungere il gate indicato.  
“Di qua,” disse Inui che aveva intuito i pensieri dell’amico.  
Tutti si diressero velocemente al punto di sbarco.  
Alcuni minuti dopo i primi passeggeri cominciarono ad arrivare; ogni persona nuova che spuntava Shuichiro sperava fosse il proprio compagno, ma sembrava che la sua attesa non fosse finita.  
“Eccolo,” annunciò Fuji allungando il braccio a indicare una testa rossa che era appena comparsa.  
“Eiji!” esclamò Oishi avviandosi verso di lui.  
“Oishi!” Un sorriso apparve sul volto del ragazzo e poi cominciò a correre verso di lui; arrivato vicino gli saltò letteralmente addosso cingendogli il collo e i fianchi con braccia e gambe per poi baciarlo.  
L’altro ragazzo fu colto alla sprovvista da quell’assalto e si ritrovò a indietreggiare finendo inevitabilmente per scontrarsi con qualcuno e per ritrovarsi poco dopo in terra con il compagno ancora addosso.  
“Scus…” dissero entrambi alzando gli occhi verso lo sconosciuto che solo per pura casualità era riuscito a non cadere sotto di loro, ma si bloccarono appena incrociarono i suoi occhi scuri.  
“ _Oniisan_ …” salutò Kikumaru a metà tra l’imbarazzo e la contentezza, riconoscendo il cognato.  
“Eiji-chan, Oishi-kun…” rispose l’uomo, sorpreso.  
“Salve,” salutò debolmente Oishi, sorridendo nervoso.

A pochi metri di distanza, gli altri compagni avevano assistito alla scena, chi più chi meno imbarazzato per loro.  
“Bel modo per fare outing,” disse Momoshiro divertito e ricevendo una gomitata nelle costole, da entrambi i lati, da parte di Ryoma e Kaido.  
“Ehi!” protestò mentre i due sbuffavano esasperati e gli altri si misero a ridere.

Eiji e Shuichiro erano di nuovo in piedi, quest’ultimo ancora tremendamente imbarazzato.   
“Sono contento che stiate entrambi bene,” disse l’uomo, poi fece un cenno dietro di loro. “Credo che i vostri amici vi stiano attendendo.”  
Eiji guardò i suoi ex compagni poi tornò a rivolgersi al cognato. “ _Oniisan_ , io...”  
Lui scosse la testa e sorrise. “Non preoccuparti, ci sarà tempo per parlare, ora vai a divertirti.”  
“Okay, grazie!”   
Kikumaru afferrò per mano il suo ragazzo e lo trascinò dal gruppo in attesa. “Scusate se vi ho fatto aspettare tutto questo tempo.”  
“Non preoccuparti, Eiji,” rispose Fuji. “Siamo solo contenti che sia andato tutto bene.”  
Alle sue spalle gli altri annuirono, poi Momoshiro prese la parola. “Direi che è il momento di andare a festeggiare!”  
“Sì!” concordò Taka-san.  
Nemmeno Kaido aveva qualcosa da ridire, quindi decisero di uscire e andare a bere qualcosa in un bar del centro.

***

Superato lo shock, la giornata era stata piacevole e il loro gruppo canzonatorio come sempre, nonostante non riuscissero più a vedersi spesso. Oishi era contento che le cose non fossero cambiate più di tanto tra loro, e ogni volta che li guardava vedeva ancora gli undicenni che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima. Si separarono promettendosi di rivedersi in due settimane per alcune partite in onore dei vecchi tempi.   
Oishi e Kikumaru stavano camminando mano nella mano, diretti a casa dell’ex vice-capitano della Seigaku, in silenzio. Eiji ogni tanto si appoggiava di più contro di lui, la testa contro la sua spalla, e diceva cose tipo: “Mi sei mancato tanto,” o “Ti amo,” o “Sono felice che siamo finalmente assieme.”  
Fu durante uno di quei momenti che Oishi disse: “Sposiamoci.”  
Non era impazzito, e non era nemmeno un’idea avuta sul momento. Ci aveva già pensato in passato, e aveva accantonato il pensiero perché non avevano ancora finito l’università e i loro parenti ancora non sapevano nemmeno che stavano assieme. Però dopo quanto era successo quel giorno, la paura di perderlo per sempre, lo aveva convinto a decidersi.  
Era così perso nei propri pensieri che non si accorse che Eiji si era fermato finché non si sentì tirare indietro. Eiji lo stava fissando con occhi e bocca spalancati. “Dici sul serio?”  
Lui annuì e abbassò lo sguardo. “Sì. Ci stavo pensando da un po’, in realtà. So che è complicato, e ovviamente ci sono molte cose da fare prima, ma dato che oramai i tuoi lo sapranno presto...”  
“Sì!”  
Oishi sollevò la testa di scatto, sorpreso, solo per trovarsi davanti la faccia entusiasta del suo ragazzo. “Vuoi dire...”  
“Sì. Sì, certo che voglio sposarti!”  
Eiji gli si gettò al collo e lui lo strinse forte, mentre le lacrime gli appannavano la vista; sentiva il cuore riempirsi di tanta felicità che sarebbe potuto esplodere. Rimasero ancora alcuni istanti così abbracciati prima di riprendere il cammino. I giorni a seguire sarebbero stati frenetici e importanti, ma per ora voleva solo tornare a casa con il suo futuro marito e passare una serata tranquilla. Aveva avuto fin troppe emozioni per quel giorno.


End file.
